


Joy Ride

by NerdyMind



Series: Five Times Dean Winchester Gets what He Wants and One Time He Doesn't [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dean is a Good Brother, Fighting, Gen, Impala Fic, John isn't as bad a dad as he seems but he's still a twat, family business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMind/pseuds/NerdyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean Winchester gets a Baby. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

August 15, 2001, Dean Winchester sat outside a Red Roof Inn off 95N on the hood of his dad’s Impala drinking and drowning out the screaming from their room. Sammy had decided he could just quit the family business and go to college.

“Like it’s that easy. You can’t just quit family!” Dean had yelled before storming out.

Sam and John argued for hours. The sound of crashing furniture and broken glass told Dean they would never be staying in that particular hotel again. At least the security deposit was going to a throw away credit card.

“I have to go Dad, the bus is leaving soon.”

“If you walk out that door, don’t ever come back!” John bellowed behind Sam. All 6’4” of the youngest Winchester slumped in defeat. “Fine.” he whispered, closing the door gently and walking towards Dean. 

“Sammy,” Dean started, but Sam’s eyes were brimming with tears. “Just, don’t lose my number okay?” 

“I won’t Dean.” Sam promised, trying to force a smile.

“He’ll come around.” Dean assured his kid brother, pulling him in for a stiff hug.

“Yeah. Probably not. I gotta go.” Sam sniffled wiping his eyes and shifting the bag on his shoulder. “Bus leaves soon.”

“Alright.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”

_______

Dean gave his dad the night to cool off, sleeping in the backseat of the Impala. Even on his worst nights, the car was always a comfort. It was the closest thing to home the boys had ever experienced and Dean could relax there. Alcohol and the Impala rocked him into an easy sleep. 

When John woke his son the next morning tapping the passenger window, part of Dean’s mind hoped it had all just been a bad dream. But the puffy pink rings around John’s eyes told him it wasn’t. Sammy was gone.

“Dean,” John cleared his throat opening the passenger side door. “Here. I want you to have her,” he said handing the Impala keys over the back seat. “You know how to repair her now and you can handle solo hunts so you’ll be needing your own car. We’ll drive down to Bobby’s. He’s got a new ride for me. Then you can keep the Impala.”

Climbing into the passenger side, John waited. Dean was still waking up and recovering from the shock but John knew the car would be in good hands now. He had taught his boys everything he could. Sam’s argument last night was a reminder that they were grown up now. It was time to let them go off on their own. 

John looked across at the Impala driver’s seat one last time. He couldn’t bear to be in that car anymore. All the memories with Mary. Too many. But now his anger was corrupting the happy memories, burning a pit in his stomach. Pulling his eyes away he turned his head to hide the tears.

“Take care of her, Dean.”

“I will, Dad. Thank you.”


End file.
